


The Paranoid Husband

by darlingkato



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkato/pseuds/darlingkato
Summary: Tedros has been worried sick all week. The reason? Agatha has been spending a considerable amount of time away from him. Tending to a stranger’s needs and giving each other hand signals. Tedros didn’t want to be paranoid at first  — But as the interactions between the stranger and his wife begin to escalate…
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Hort/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	The Paranoid Husband

Tedros’s heart sunk. 

There it was —a vase intricately decorated in vines of wisteria, morning glory, and lavender. Tedros knelt down and brushed his fingers through the flower arrangement, searching for the note. Floral arrangements always came with notes, right?  _ Where's the damn note _ . Until at last, he found it. A bluish tinted note: 

The Queen of my Heart 

Who came from Woods Beyond 

I don't have eyes for anybody 

Only for my love from Woods Beyond 

Tedros crumbled the blue note in his hand, folded it, and ripped it into little pieces of paper. What the hell. Did this come from the clumsy knight he saw Agatha chatting up this morning? The one he'd seen slinking around the gardens..looking up at Agatha's library window. At first he hadn't thought much of it, why would he be surprised to see some peasant knight admiring Camelot infrastructure? Yet, this one knight hadn't been looking at Camelot's towering heirloom. The faceless knight had been contemplating Agatha. A million scenarios ran through his head. What if Agatha runs away with some mysterious, unsophisticated knight instead of staying with...me?

Agatha wouldn't do that. She's incorruptible. Not easily contaminated.  _ Not like my mother.  _ Tedros suddenly held his own elbow, hugging himself as a sudden breeze of insecurity hit him in the face. There had to be a reasonable explanation. Besides, Agatha wouldn't turn her back on him..right? A tiny voice in his head—the one he'd managed to vanish away the moment he married Agatha popped back into his head. The voice of a scared child whispered, "Has she proved her love? Both of us know it's not marriage that binds. If marriage actually worked the way it was supposed to — mother wouldn't have run away. Maybe she's entertaining you with the idea of liking you. But does she? I wonder who else loves Agatha. 

Tedros wanted to throw the flower arrangement away, but reason overpowered this desire. The green-eyed monster had no place inside the head of a king. Tedros scratched his eyes with both hands, rubbing his face like a maniac. Listening to that little voice was the reason his father was dead. Yes. This had to be an accident, had he ordered from the royal florist and maybe forgotten?

"You look stressed." 

Tedros looked up. Agatha grinned back at him, her chin-length hair bouncing up and down and she went down the stairs. Her casual dress dripped with an ice colored design that made her paleness striking. 

"Sometimes, I wish I knew what you were thinking." 

Agatha hummed a tune. "That makes two of us." 

"You don't sing often. What is that?" 

Agatha raised a brow. "A little birdie is teaching me a tune, I guess. Soon I'll have something to celebrate." 

Tedros didn't like the sound of that. It's not that he didn't see Agatha happy often…His wife didn't just sing out of nowhere, though. Agatha's eyes caught the flower arrangement. Her brown eyes suddenly became wide, and gleeful. 

"Thank God! He finally bought them in. I was getting restless." Agatha walked past him and picked up the flower arrangement. 

"These were for you?" 

"Did it come with a note?" She twirled a morning glory around her finger and shoved her face into the arrangement, as if she were examining even the tiniest bud. Tedros's hands hurt from how hard he was clenching his fists. The hands that held the ripped pieces of paper. Why had she avoided his question? 

"I didn't order you any flowers." 

Agatha turned around, finally giving him all her undivided attention. Finally. Maybe he should've just broken the whole damn flower arrangement. 

"Of course you didn't. I ordered them myself. I'll see you in the garden in an hour." Agatha walked away, the flower arrangement in her hands. Tedros could only stand there, flabbergasted at what he'd just witnessed. Agatha had lied. Her perkiness had made her careless too. If she'd ordered them herself, then why ask for a note? What sort of message was being passed between Agatha and this mysterious stranger? He was going to find out. 

A few hours later the castle's lawn bustled with activities, grand tables able to sit up to a dozen visitors sprawled all over the gardens. The atmosphere felt more like an outdoor party than a gathering. The occasion had been set up to acquaint themselves with future guards and knights in training, after what happened with Kei….Agatha had wanted to do what she did best. Agatha was going to observe, and fraternize with the  young candidates. A cluster of young women and men had come, dressed in chainmail and armor. All battling one another to keep a conversation with his Queen. From the corner of his eye, he watched as she jumped from the different groups of people. Until she settled on one.

It was the clumsy-looking knight he'd spotted in the last few days. Peeking alongside the property, looking in the direction of Agatha. Always looking in the direction of Agatha. Tedros set down his brandy glass, excusing himself from the conversation. Going around others and shushing them as he made his way towards the pair. 

The stranger's helmet was shut tight, unlike the others. Suspicious at first glance. Yet Agatha looked delighted with his presence. Even touching the bastard's shoulder gently as he placed a small box in her hands. They both cupped a jewelry box until the stranger leaned in and whispered something into her ear. Tedros's eyes widened as she let out a high pitched laugh. Clearly of delight. He let out a sigh. Agatha was cordial— she'd probably reject the gift and move on. Except this Agatha took a shining silver ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Both of them looked bewitched by the thing she now wore on her hands. 

Tedros let out a small gasp, and proceeded to stomp his way towards them. Agatha, with that uncanny radar she possessed sensed that he was coming her way. Quickly removed the ring and shoved it into the stranger's hands. As he pushed past people, the two-some moved as quick as lightning. Straightening themselves up, and creating some distance. Trying to seem like they've never talked before. The stranger was being shielded by Agatha, and now he stood feet away from them. Leaning against a tree and flicking his wrist. Looking down at Agatha as she made her way towards her king. Tedros slowed down and took in Agatha's now gentle smile. One completely different from the expression she'd shown the stranger. 

He opened his mouth "Agatha I-" 

"You're looking a bit frustrated. Just when I needed to ask you for a favor…" She turned slightly, pointing to the knight waiting a few feet away. "It has to do with him. So what I'm trying to say is…." 

Tedros gritted his teeth. Lancelot had been a rotten traitor, and this peasant trying to court Agatha was one too. Maybe he could learn to live with it. Perhaps he could learn to live with this thudding, throbbing ache in his chest. He looked into Agatha's lovely eyes and groaned. Nope. He'd never tolerate it. 

"Is there something you wanted?" Tedros said. The castle reunion bustled with noise around him. 

"I was checking on you. How… is everything?"

"Fine," Tedros said slowly, waiting for the catch.

"Great! So do you think it's okay if my friend over there switches seats with you for tonight? Just for tonight. There's something I must discuss with him." 

Jealousy flared hot in his sternum. What? What the hell was this? That was his spot. His. This stranger could find another time to do whatever the hell he wanted with Agatha. Actually, no, this stranger wouldn't get any more time with Agatha. 

"No" 

What?" Agatha's eyes were wide.

"I said no. Tell that damn knight it's a very emphatic no."

"Why not?" Agatha asked, her eyes narrowed.

Tedros sensed he was entering dangerous territory, but sometimes the best approach was the direct one." I'm thinking of your virtue here" Tedros smirked. What would they say if the Queen spent too much time with someone that isn't me." 

Agatha's mouth dropped open. She leapt into a punching frenzy, attacking Tedros in the chest and jabbing him with her elbow. 

"Tedros you dumb pig!" Agatha yelled. "It's not like that! 

Tedros held Agatha's wrists firmly to make sure she didn't hurt herself, letting go once she stopped struggling with a huff. Agatha could be quite fussy when angry. She didn't have the right to be angry at him. Wasn't she the one sneaking around his back? Backstabbing his trust….

"Oh?" Tedros asked. "What is it like then?"

But before Agatha could even answer, the strange knight walked up to them and whistled, moving his fingers back and forth in Tedros's face. 

That's when hell broke loose. Tedros threw himself on the knight, grappling with the weight of the stranger and throwing punches. The knight seemed to be laughing under his helmet. Tedros mounted the stranger, and pinned him to the ground. Damn bastard. As he unclipped the visor — howling laughter emerged from the person inside. 

"I thought Agatha was the crackpot, guess I was wrong," snickered Hort.  _ The freaking weasel????  _

The weasel rolled on the ground, sending Agatha a look that sent both of them into hysterics. Tedros felt his whole face go red. 

"Before you say anything, I was asking Agatha to try on a ring I bought Sophie since they have the same ring size." 

"Then why were you both sneaking around like a bunch of thieves?" drawled an embarrassed Tedros. 

"Cause it's a surprise." responded Agatha and Hort at the same time. 

"And the flowers?" he asked hesitantly. 

Hort stood up. "I had them delivered so Agatha would add her own personal touch. I wrote a note, and Agatha was supposed to do one too. You probably crumbled the note thinking it was for you darling Agatha, right?" The weasel put a finger to his mouth and pretended to throw up. 

"Personally, I think Agatha should chain you to a tree, and let you rot" exclaimed Hort. 

Tedros stood imobile. There had been two girls who'd come from Woods Beyond and Agatha was only one-half of a pair. Why hadn't he thought of that before? The flowers, and the jewelry weren't to Agatha at all. They belonged to the blonde twin...the one engaged to the weasel himself. 

"I'm honestly disgusted you even thought Agatha was cheating on you. Early signs of divorce, I guess..." sighed Hort. 

The color drained from Tedros's face "I feel like I want to throw myself down the nearest window." 

"I highly recommend you do it!" screamed the weasel. 

Agatha now stood between them, "Both of you stop. Hort I'll send my messenger to you in a few hours." She shot Tedros a glare — "and we need to have a serious talk later."

Hort gave Tedros one last disgusted look "Wait till Sophie hears about this!”

Both Tedros and Agatha watched as Hort left the property. On his way to blabber to not only Sophie but the entire population of Bloodbrook. Agatha dug her nails deeper into his wrist, this was definitely going to be a tough night. 

"Why did he even need to dress up as a knight?" 

"I don't question Hort's extravagances anymore." sighed Agatha. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fan-fiction. Wow. Never thought I'd actually had time to write one. This work of fan fiction was mostly inspired by @baetrixv on instagram and all our conversations.


End file.
